In current wireless systems, Subscriber Stations are communicatively connected to Core Network data sources via a wireless Base Station (“BS”) and a Backhaul Link. In the current art, each Operator has its own network system, meaning that the Subscriber Stations belonging to that Operator will be communicatively connected with a wireless BS belonging to the same Operator, and such wireless BS will be connected via a Backhaul link with a Core Network data source belonging to that same Operator. The current system and method, which require use of separate network resources for each of two or more Operators, is inefficient and costly. What is needed is a structure and method by which Subscriber Station may share a Backhaul Link, and may also, in some embodiments, share a wireless BS.